The present invention relates to a connector, in particular to an electrical connector provided with a half-fitting detecting function.
One example of a connector provided with a half-fitting detecting function is described in JP 8-264230. In this connector, as shown in FIG. 14 of this specification, a locking arm 3 provided on an upper face of the first connector housing 1 moves resiliently while connector housings 1 and 2 are being fitted together so as to rise over a locking receiving member 4 provided on the second connector housing 2. While the two connector housings 1 and 2 are being fitted correctly together, this locking arm 3 returns to its original position and engages with the locking receiving member 4, thereby locking the two connector housings 1 and 2 in a latched state. After the two connector housings 1 and 2 have been correctly fitted together, a slider 5 which surrounds the locking arm 3 is slid towards the connector housing 2, in the direction in which the locking arm 3 extends. This prevents the locking arm 3 from moving in a lock releasing direction, thereby doubly locking the two connector housings 1 and 2. Furthermore, if the fitting operation of the two connector housings 1 and 2 is halted while they are in a half-fitted state, the slider 5 cannot be moved to the position in which it prevents the locking arm 3 from moving. Consequently, the operator can ascertain that the two connector housings 1 and 2 are in a half-fitted state.
The operation of assembling this connector must be performed in two phases: the two connector housings 1 and 2 must be fitted together, and the slider 5 must be moved in order to ascertain whether the two connector housings 1 and 2 are in a half-fitted state. As a result, the operation is complex.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector in which assembly and the detection of a half-fitted state can be easily performed.
According to the invention there is provided a connector assembly comprising two connector housings adapted for mutual fitting along an insertion axis, one of the connector housings having a resilient latching arm extending in the direction of said axis in the rest condition, and engageable by bending with a latching member of said other connector housing, and said one connector housing further including a slider slidable thereon in the direction of said axis between a blocking position in which bending of said latching arm is prevented and a non-blocking position in which bending movement of said latching arm is permitted, the non-blocking position being closer to said other connector housing than the blocking position, and said slider having a spring thereon, one end of said spring being compressed by said other housing on fitting of said connector housings to urge said slider away from said other housing
wherein said latching arm including a regulating member engageable with said slider during bending of said latching arm whereby movement of said slider from the non-blocking position is prevented, wherein said regulating member is released from said slider in the rest position of said latching arm to permit movement of said slider to the blocking position.
The invention provides double latching of the connector with a reduced spring force.
In a preferred embodiment the latching arm is cantilevered and has an operating member at the free end thereof. In the blocking position the slider preferably covers this operating member, and the slider may pass over and under the operating member to restrict up and down movement thereof.